


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 7
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	小哭包

64.  
樱井在等。

他很少赋有耐心，早前和家父学剑时便是如此秉性，刺、劈、撩、挂他比其他弟子学的要快太多，习好了便腾到竹林上方削竹叶玩，叶片纷纷攘攘打旋降落，绿了大家一脑袋，而他却坐于任一枝丫上抚掌大笑。

为此家主总是骂他：“逆子！老子的头都绿了！”

有时还会挑剑刺来，樱井却连骂他的话都懒得听完，腰间刀光一闪，逍遥到更深处。

不过面对大野，他倒是态度稍霁。

无论是昨夜他与他说“我不会娶旁人”、期望有所回应，还是今日辰时拉人立于庭中、等大野主动把剑拿起来，面对诸如此二之情景，樱井都难得的有耐性。

大野出身书香门第，对舞剑之事一窍不通，要是命他站于花鸟鱼前，七步之内造诗一首，他定是信口词来。

可若是叫他御剑，大野就把锋口朝地上一杵，两臂一端，歪着身子把下巴架在上面，道：“你来、你来。”

樱井便给他舞了一段。

大野又道：“你再来、再来。”

樱井：“……”

大野身子骨着实太弱，夜里是真不禁欺负，樱井心思一定，还是把剑抽出来，利刃扬在大野身前。

冷言道：“动手。”

“要不我这一刀下去，你这件衣服可就甭想要了。”

大野撇撇嘴，把剑端了起来。他是见过少爷的剑法的，戾锋游走、摄影追风，只消几下松柏都能挑成筛子。

更何况他这薄若蝉翼的寡寡布料。

樱井站在他背后，一手握住大野的腕骨，另一手揽在大野腰腹，腿顶在大野膝盖骨上，沉声道：“站直了。”

大野怂起肩膀：“公子，热、热……”

樱井很是疑惑，末夏余日不多，风起松林响，润雨将欲来，哪儿热？

大手将人定住，道：“别嗔。”

大野又小声嚷起来：“烫、烫！”

樱井稍移远些，低头看他，大野耳畔红得像是酒酿团子，醉绵绵地躲他。哦，原来是呼吸打在这家伙的耳朵上了。

樱井勾唇笑起来，伸手捏住大野的耳朵，从耳垂揉到耳尖再揉回来，任大野在指腹间颤抖也不放开，调戏得整个人都要软在他怀里了，他才道：“最近你是越来越敏感了。”

又故意凑近，在他耳后喘，“教你御个剑都能想到床上那档子事去。”

大野红着脸死命摇头，抿嘴往前迈了一大步。

65.  
大野正经练起来，竟然令樱井刮目相看。

基本那几招，旁门弟子要苦练个一周有余，家父亲为也要三四天才能御好，就算天资聪颖，樱井估摸着也得手掌磨出茧子来，磨砺个一昼一夜。

岂料，大野几个时辰则学的有模有样。

樱井不遗余力地夸他：“聪明，不亏是我的人。”

大野蹙眉道：“不、不是。”

樱井不高兴起来，“辩驳什么？都睡在我内室了，怎么不是我的人？”

大野拗不过，便提起剑接着练，不理少爷了。

樱井见他习得快，私心多教了几招，全是他自己悟出来的，不从属任何门派，也非常人所知。

大野也一一学去，舞毕，剑背手立着，风袭来、衣翩跹，发带飘得甚高，身姿亦亭亭。

那把剑很衬他。

樱井心头一动，把人揽过来，擒住后颈压上去吻，大野就这么被他亲得七荤八素的，松开他腰时险些站不稳。

樱井借着扶人，在大野腿根摸了一把，嘴贱道：“不错，剑学得倒是快，和你下面那小东西一样快。”

大野听不得荤，又刚被突袭，委屈得眼圈又红了。

樱井连忙正色道：“这几招可防身，免得有人骚扰你。”

这是实话，大野鲜眉亮眼、面容英秀，身姿又雅正，在府中常有樱井伴其左右，旁人绝对不敢多瞄。

可若是单独把他扔到城中，放在市井街巷中走一遭，那定是要被人团团围住，问其年方几何、芳名几字、尚且婚娶的。

想到这，樱井脸黑下来，问他：“你跟人提过亲吗？“

大野模样小，身子瘦，看着比樱井年幼些，可实际上的生辰八字樱井还真没细问过。

大野幽幽瞧他一眼，答，没有。我才十九。

樱井鼻子里嗯了一声，比他大一岁，心底蓦然生出一丝恼，觉得自己占了下风。

也不知这气从何而来，细想他把年上都吃干抹净、臣服于他膝下了，那股气弯弯绕绕又顺了许多。

谁料，大野不怕死似的，补了句：“不过来说媒的倒是多，三天两头往我家跑。“

樱井脸瞬间垮掉，直接将人扛起来，扔在肩头，大野顿时天昏地转，下巴撞到樱井的肩膀酸出眼泪，于是举着剑柄戳樱井的后腰，直呼“痛！痛！”。

可樱井哪管那个，一手囚着大野的腿根大步流星往内室带，一手夺过剑柄扔在地上，骂道：“我脑子有病！才担心过几日我不在的时候你受欺负，还教你御剑，你就给我老实在家待着吧，省得四处招花惹草！”

66.  
实际上大野真不是如樱井所言之人。

相反他在家府安分守己，以书为友、以月当师，又以鱼作侣，日日把自己圈在一方独属天地里，偶尔节庆佳日随父母外出慰亲。

他也只是随着人群在花灯里走，却引得姑娘频频回头，还有壮汉特意吆喝，把自己摊前的点心递给他，“公子生的好俊，这个送你！”

大野初始不知什么原因，还笑呵呵的接过来，但壮汉不肯放他走，拉他袖口问东问西，引得他多次与双亲走散。

后来经人提醒他才知道自己是生的实在招人稀罕，大家才都愿意跟他话那些过分的家常。

于是大野更不愿出门，图个清静，谁知他的容貌早已传遍整个街井，来他家说媒的，大野绝无虚言，是真的快要踏破他家门槛了。

不过当下这些均非重点，大野被樱井扔到床铺里分开腿的时候还一直懵着，脑子里一直旋着樱井刚刚说的那句“过几日不在”，顿时安静下来，自己又重复了两遍，后倏地抬头问他：“公子要去哪？”

樱井把自己蛮横地撞进去，一面压着一面操，就是不理人。

大野两条腿挂在樱井臂弯里来回荡，屁股被吊离床铺，吓得他赶紧环住樱井的脖颈，不住得抽气，却还是巴巴地问：“公子、公子，你过几日要去哪？”

实属聒噪。

樱井更想听他如以往那般，哭着说“疼” “公子太大了” ，又或者求他别那么深，反正绝不是现在这种、被他欺负还想着问些下了床也能聊的破事。

他低下头堵住那不应时的小舌头，吮吸着喋喋哭闹，把人亲安静了才放开，道：“话多！堵着你下面的嘴，上面的嘴就不老实。”

67.  
樱井把人欺负够了，懒洋洋地用大野那件水韵纹的白衣裳擦干净自己腿根的水。

又把人的发带解下来缠成团，钉住大野，堵着人的下面，一寸一寸往里塞。

大野哭着捶他，估计是刚拿剑耗尽了力气，连捶几下也不疼。

樱井快把发带尾端全塞进去了，只留了条尾巴在外面。

大野以为完事了，便放低了身段，哀声求他，“公子，好公子，不弄了，我吃不下了。”

樱井应了一声，又慢慢挑了一段往外扯。

痒。

杀人般的痒。

大野缩着脚趾被他玩，呜咽得要背过去气去了，才听见樱井漫不经心地说。

“我本来是想自己出几天远门的，现在想想，得带上你。”

“因为你这下面可一天都离不了我啊。”


End file.
